Young Folks
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: "If you knew my story word for word, had all of my history. Would you go along with someone like me?" JALEX Songfic! Alex does what he does best and tries to scare away Jo, but she doesn't let him. Jo/Alex Oneshot


**Hi! Someone requested Jo/Alex so here it is! It's my first songfic so be kind :D **

**Special thanks to Martina for convincing me to upload it, you're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's and I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!**

Two hours. That's how long Jo had been sitting at Joe's, absent mindedly laughing at one of the lame jokes one of her friends made. She wasn't exactly sure as she was too focused on the door, waiting for Alex Karev to appear. She didn't know if he would actually come since she didn't ask him to come but when she noticed his friends sitting a couple of tables further, she was obsessed with the possibility of him coming to Joe's. Ever since he said he liked her name, even if it was to get her into his bed, she was hooked. His chocolate brown eyes, his smile, which was way more dreamy than McDreamy's smile, were some of the little things she noticed about him. He was nice to her and the way he treated her was different from the way he treated Leah or anyone else he'd slept with. Sure they hadn't slept together yet but somehow she was determined to get the hot attending in her bed.

That sleeping with Alex would only bring more issues than she would ever want, was a thought she pushed far away into her head. Jo wasn't nearly as drunk as some other people in here. Sure, her inhibitions were gone but she still had a little self control. Self control that she was able to use when once again she was being approached by a creepy man who seemed much older than herself. Jo thought about giving up and leaving when the bell at the entrance rang, and her head shot to the door to see who arrived. Luck was by her side, it was Alex. He saluted his friends but went straight for the bar. Jo excused herself and went after him.

"Joe, beer please." She heard him say.

"Tequila, please." Jo asked, eyeing Alex subtly. He seemed to not have noticed her until she placed her order. He sat down on one of the stools, nursing his beer in his hand.

"Tequila? You're going to regret that in the morning." He said before taking a big gulp.

"I can hold my liquor, thank you very much." She answered, taking the stool next to him.

"Surprising choice, I pegged you for a Club Soda or a Diet Coke girl."

"Funny, I pegged you for the guy who would go sit with his friends, but apparently I was wrong too."

_If I told you things I did before, told you how I used to be_

_Would you go along with someone like me?_

_If you knew my story word for word, had all of my history_

_Would you go along with someone like me?_

He glanced at the table were several attendings were sitting. Cristina, Meredith, Derek, Jackson and April were all in deep conversations, sometimes suddenly laughing. He felt himself experiencing a little nostalgia, back when he came here more often. Back when there was an Izzie, a George, a Mark, a Lexie or even an Addison to speak of.

"Yeah, guess you were wrong." Jo noticed how Alex's face fell only a little. She didn't mean to ask anything about but couldn't help but wonder.

"So you'd rather sit here with me?" She decided to push.

Alex picked up on her subtle line. He knew she was flirting with him and too his own surprise he liked it. More important, he liked her and he was determined not to hurt her. His protectiveness and common sense took over, something rarely happened when he knew he was going to get laid. But this girl, who was clearly interested in him, deserved better. She probably hoped for a relationship and he couldn't do that. So he did what he did best, he chickened out.

"Look Jo. No offense but, I know you want me, call it gut-feeling, I just know. And frankly, I want you too, let's face it, you're smart, funny and sure as hell not bad too look at either. But this is how it would go; I'd say something, you'd laugh. I'd buy you another drink, you'd get all touchy. I'd kiss you and you'd kiss me back. I'd take you back to Mer's house and we'd have sex. Now nothing wrong with that. But then we'd wake up and it would get real awkward. You'd try to cuddle, I'd try to get you out. Yes I did most of your friends, hell I did most of the hospital and that's exactly how every single one went. Not in the last few months, but in the last years. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, and I'm not even telling you my personal history. But I'm pretty sure the Seattle Grace Mercy Death rumor mill has filled you in already. Alcoholic father who beat the shit out of my Mom, Jane Doe went crazy on me and my wife got cancer and left me. Not so sure you want it now, don't you?"

_I did before and had my share, it didn't lead nowhere_

_I would go along with someone like you_

_It doesn't matter what you did, who you were hanging with_

_We could stick around and see this night through_

Jo cleared her throat and gulped down her tequila. "Okay first of all, I knew that would be how it went. Leah warned me, multiple times actually. And as for all the other things, I didn't know. I try not to listen to all the hospital gossip since I know most of them are lies and utter crap. Why do you think that because you had a bad childhood and a crappy adult life, you don't deserve good things happening to you now? Sure, you're scared, I get that. All men I meet are afraid to commit, but I never said anything about wanting to commit, I never even said I wanted to have sex with you. And I'll let you know, Alex, that I too had my fair share of misery. You might not find it in Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital's rumor mill, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. And as for the last question, I don't back out. If I set my mind on something, I'm determined to get it, so don't think that a couple of sad stories or your crazy commitment fear will scare me away because it doesn't."

Alex remained quiet for a couple of minutes, processing what he'd just heard. He took another sip of his beer to gather his courage, asking something he already knew the answer to. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that if you'd like, we could see how the night goes."

_And we don't care about the young folks_

_Talking 'bout the young style_

_And we don't care about the old folks_

_Talking 'bout the old style too_

"So aren't your friends missing you?" Alex said sarcastically as he watched the other interns having a good time, clearly not caring that their friend wasn't there.

"Apparently no. Aren't _your _friends missing you?" Jo retorted, looking at the attending's table.

"They're not really my friends. Meredith, yeah. Cristina, we'll both say no, but we do care about each other. And Jackson's just a buddy of mine. The rest, not really. I can just tell from their faces that they're talking about before."

"Before what?" Jo cut in before Alex could finish.

"Before the plane crash. Before Mark and Lexie died and Arizona lost her leg, although they never talk about them, just about before." Alex's face saddened.

"And the other people you mentioned, Lizzie?"

"Izzie. No they never talk about Izzie or George, especially not when April or Jackson are around. It's because they didn't know them, they knew Izzie, but not George. We rarely talk about them, mostly when it's just the three of us, me, Mer and Cristina. We were the interns, you know. We were you and your friends before bad things happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

_And we don't care about our own faults_

_Talking 'bout our own style_

_All we care 'bout is talking_

_Talking only me and you_

"Sorry for making the mood go down." Alex said, trying to smile.

"It's okay. I like hearing things from when you were interns. Makes me believe that one day I will be as great of a surgeon as all of you. Plus it actually makes you all see human."

Alex laughed at that. "I'd want to say where'd you grow up but childhood isn't a good topic for both of us."

"No it's not. And that's exactly why I'm making the best of adulthood. Maybe I should be glad it happened, I don't know. Something about realizing how good it feels to grow up or more satisfying when you finally get what you wished for."

"I think you can realize that without having to go through crap." Alex reasoned.

_Usually when things has gone this far people tend to disappear_

_No one will surprise me unless you do_

_I can tell there's something going on, hours seems to disappear_

_Everyone is leaving, I'm still with you_

Jo and Alex were still talking, neither of them had mentioned the purpose of why Jo had come to him in the first place. It was almost 12 pm by now and the interns just as the other attending had left Joe's since they all had to go to work tomorrow. But Jo and Alex stayed put. Neither of them was drunk and neither of them wanted to be. Just talking was enough.

"So, uhm, how long do I have to talk to you before you ask me back to your place?" Jo prompted.

"I thought we'd agreed on me not wanting to hurt you?"

"That's not what you said before."

"But it's what I meant."

Alex felt Jo leaning in slightly and turned his upper body to do the same thing. Their lips came together in a soft, feather light kiss. They both pulled back and locked eyes, leaning in again. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly, giving him better access to her mouth. Tongues were slowly dancing around, colliding in a passionate kiss. They broke apart.

"My place or yours?" Alex asked.

"Doesn't matter, why don't we order another drink and decide after that?"

_It doesn't matter what we do, where we are going to_

_We can stick around and see this night through_

**Please review :) I also take constructive criticism ;)**

**-A**


End file.
